The Chaser
by HyeJi-Sani - Hiatus
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! Yifan mengejar sebuah ketidakmungkinan yang bernama Choi Junmyeon. A KRISHO (KRIS X SUHO) FIC! WOLF!AU. BL. RNR
1. Chapter 1

THE CHASER

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Wolf!AU, BL, BOYXBOY

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 1 of 3**

 **Cast** : Wu Yifan | Kim Junmyeon | Siwon | EXO member | Others

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story.

 **Warning!** Yang gak suka KrisHo ga usah baca. Yang gak suka Wolf!AU juga gak usah baca.

Wolf!AU ini karangan aku. Beberapa hal dibikin biar nyambung sama ceritanya. Jadi kalau ada yang aneh, maklum ya.

* * *

 _ **The Chaser**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Yifan ge, aku tidak mau menjadi Beta-mu lagi."

Ucapan Zitao memecah keheningan ruang keluarga itu. Beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yifan, yang tampak lelah. Alpha itu hanya menatap Zitao dengan matanya yang berkantung, lalu menghela nafas. Atmosfirnya tidak mengenakkan.

"Mau berapa kali lagi kau protes? Kau tahu aturannya."

Jawaban Yifan menggantung, membuat Zitao menghela nafas. Lima orang lainnya disana diam. Klan kecil mereka ini menghadapi masalah yang sama sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Alpha mereka belum punya pasangan. Sementara peraturannya jelas, seorang Alpha harus memiliki pasangan, support, _beta_. Dan kalau terpaksa, seperti dalam kasus Yifan, harus ada seseorang yang menggantikan sosok itu sementara.

"Aku adikmu, bukan pasanganmu. Kau sudah berjanji akan secepatnya mencari pasanganmu. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak itu, ge."

"Kau pikir mencari pasangan semudah mencari kayu bakar?"

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tampak tidak senang. Luhan berdeham, berusaha mencarikan suasana, dia mengusap lengan Yifan berharap itu bisa menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Zitao, tugasmu tidak seberat itu kan? Klan kita hanya klan kecil."

Minseok akhirnya buka suara, sebagai yang paling tua diantara mereka, meski bukan Alpha. Zitao merengek, hampir seperti anak kecil. Inilah kenapa dia tidak mau menjadi Beta lagi. Dia paling muda, dan tidak ada yang menempati posisi Omega di klan ini. Jelas-jelas posisinya sebagai Beta membuatnya tidak bisa sesantai Omega.

Yixing yang berada di sebelah Zitao langsung memeluknya, meski tampak tidak perlu. Yifan memutarkan matanya, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kekanakkan adiknya itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak lega dengan perubahan suasana di ruangan itu, sementara Kyungsoo, tampak tidak terpengaruh dari awal.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kita semua tahu sudah banyak sekali yang dikenalkan padamu, sebagai calon pasanganmu. Dari… berapa orang?"

"28." Ujar Luhan bersemangat. "Iya! Dari 28 orang itu, tidak ada satupun? Satupun yang menarik hatimu?" lanjut Zitao tak percaya.

Yifan _speechless_. Dia menoleh pada Luhan yang tampak bangga karena sudah mengingat hal bodoh itu. Matanya lalu beredar ke semua anggota klannya. Yifan _facepalm_. Semuanya tampak penasaran akan jawabannya.

"Kalau ada, apa kau pikir aku masih seperti ini?" tanya Yifan balik. Tak lama, suara tawa Luhan mendominasi semua suara tawa diruangan itu.

Yifan menarik nafas dalam dalam. Sambil menatap Zitao tajam, Yifan mengumpat dalam hati.

Zitao hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tetap tertawa.

.

Tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi, Yifan berlari ke hutan.

Ini kegiatan favoritnya, setelah berhasil kabur dari pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah entah keberapa ribu kalinya. Pasangan muda itu selalu mengejek satu sama lain yang ujung-ujungnya perdebatan. Kalau hari sedang baik, salah satu dari mereka bisa tidak pulang ke rumah setelahnya. Minseok mengumpat dalam pikirannya, dan Yifan hanya bisa nyengir, melimpahkan tugas beratnya pada orang tertua di kawanan.

 _Maaf, hyung. Hari ini kau yang jaga._

Jauh di dalam hutan, di depan danau yang airnya kehijauan itu Yifan behenti. Berganti ke wujud manusianya, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput. Lega sekali. Angin segar menerpa wajahnya, dan Yifan menghela nafas.

Teringat perkataan Zitao kemarin, Yifan memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Dia jadi teringat posisinya sebagai Alpha, Zitao yang menjadi Beta-nya, pasangannya, klannya. Berapa banyak lagi yang harus jadi beban pikirannya? Sejak awal dia diputuskan untuk mejadi Alpha secara sepihak oleh klannya, Yifan sudah mencoba mencari Beta-nya.

"-dak, bukan itu masalahnya." Sebuah suara datang mendekat, memotong Yifan dari rentetan pikirannya. Rasanya dia ingin bangkit, tapi entah kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan.

"Lalu apa? Myeonnie, kau sebenarnya tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk menolakku."

Suara itu berhenti, dekat dari tempat Yifan berbaring. Sepertinya mereka tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya, meski tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat. Yifan hampir tertawa karena diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Berhenti memaksakan dirimu padaku, Jung."

"Oohh, sekarang kau mau memakai nama keluarga? Kenapa? Karena nanti nama itu yang ada dibelakang namamu? Jung Junmyeon?"

Yifan tanpa sadar berdecih, berpendapat bahwa 'Jung' itu payah sekali.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu."

"Lihatlah, sikapmu yang seperti ini yang membuatku semakin tidak mau menyerah."

"Satu jari kau menyentuhku, habis semua tangamu, Jung."

'Jung' itu tertawa, sepertinya menarik tangannya kembali untuk dirinya sendiri. Yifan masih mencoba berpikir kalau 'Jung' ini bukan dari klan Jung yang itu. Kalau sampai dia ketahuan menguping pembicaraan mereka, berurusan dengan klan besar yang terkenal sombong itu, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yifan bergidik.

Jadi dia tetap pura-pura tidur.

"Apa kau tuli? Kawananmu berisik sekali."

"Tsk, baiklah, aku akan pergi. _I'll see you around,_ Myeonnie."

Terdengar suara tepisan yang cukup keras, sampai kemudian hawa keberadaan yang sangat kuat itu hilang. Tinggal ada dia dan 'Junmyeon' sekarang, hawa keberadaannya tidak sebesar orang tadi, tapi dia cukup merasa terintimidasi juga. Seperti hawa keberadaan seorang Alpha.

"Kau mendengarkan semuanya ya," sebuah suara menghentikan pikirannya. Yifan membeku di tempat, tidak mau berbalik karena malu sekali. Sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud menguping atau apa. Lagipula dia yang berada disini lebih dulu.

Yifan memejamkan matanya senatural mungkin.

"Apa kau mati? Oh? Sepertinya dia tidur," ujar suara lembut itu, ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri di akhir kalimat. Yifan mengatur napasnya setenang mungkin. Terdengar orang itu bangkit, menghela napasnya berat. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara khas saat mereka berganti wujud terdengar.

Yifan refleks menoleh saat sesuatu menyentuh lengannya. Dia kira itu orang tadi, ingin memastikannya benar-benar tidur atau tidak. Tapi oh, lihat itu.

Mata birunya bening, seperti menembus kedalam hatinya. Bulunya seputih salju, bersih tanpa cela. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar, bahkan bisa dibilang kecil. Instingnya bekerja, mengatakan kalau _wolf_ yang berdiri disampingnya itu Alpha.

Sebelum Yifan bisa berkata apapun, _wolf_ itu menjauh, berlari kecil, menoleh padanya sekali lagi lalu menghilang ke hutan. "Cantik sekali," bisik Yifan, menyesali keputusannya untuk berpura-pura tidur saat dia bisa saja menahan _wolf_ cantik itu sebentar disini. Harusnya dia bisa mengobrol dengan Alpha itu.

"Tunggu, seorang Alpha?" Yifan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, baru saja menyadari. Instingnya sangat kuat dan dapat diandalkan, tapi kali ini, dia tidak mau percaya kalau _wolf_ yang tubuhnya tidak besar itu seorang Alpha. Lagipula mata birunya dan bulu putih bersihnya tidak mengisyaratkan sama sekali kalau dia Alpha.

Lolongan Zitao terdengar di kejauhan, memanggil seluruh klannya. Yifan berjalan pelan, tidak mau terburu-buru. Seluruh pikirannya hanya tetuju pada Alpha cantik tadi. Dia jadi penasaran bagaimana wujud manusianya, sedangkan tadi dia ada begitu dekat dengannya. Kemudian ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri sekali lagi karena berpura-pura tertidur.

Yang dia ingat dengan samar adalah sebuah nama.

Myeonnie, seingatnya. Dan yang mengejarnya adalah seseorang dengan marga Jung. Lolongan Zitao makin kencang, khusus hanya untuknya, karena sepertinya hanya dia yang belum berkumpul. Dengan senyum, Yifan berubah wujud, merasa puas karena setidaknya dia tahu nama panggilan _wolf_ cantik itu.

"Lama sekali, ge!" seru Zitao begitu dia sampai. Benar dugaannya, yang lain sudah ada disana, bermain-main seperti anak-anak. Yifan mengganti wujudnya, seketika langsung merapatkan jubahnya karena hembusan angin di bukit itu cukup kencang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kita disini?" tanya Yifan kemudian, tidak memedulikan omelan Zitao barusan. Beta-nya itu memutarkan mata, melirik Yifan yang membuat klannya berkumpul dengan satu kali panggilan. Mereka berbaris rapih sekali, mengulum senyum yang sama. Alpha itu menaikkan alisnya, merasa aneh karena tidak bisa mendengar satupun pikiran klannya.

"Jadi begini, klan Choi baru saja menghubungiku, karena kau tadi tidak ada! Ini soal perjanjian persekutuan, karena wilayah kita dan mereka bersinggungan. Sehubungan dengan adanya beberapa kepentingan lain yang mengharuskan kita bersekutu."

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Zitao. Beta-nya itu penuh ketenangan, dan sedikit rasa khawatir, entah apa, tapi sekali lagi, Yifan tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Klan Choi? Jadi mansion yang kudengar baru selesai dibangun satu bulan yang lalu itu milik mereka? Memangnya kepentingan apa?"

Belum juga dijawab, gelombang aura yang sangat kuat menerpa mereka. Itu insting, klan Yifan jadi sedikit ketakutan. Meskipun mereka masih berdiri dengan tegap di tempat, namun rasa takut dan terintimidasi mereka membebani Yifan juga. Itulah beratnya menjadi seorang Alpha. Jadi Yifan maju beberapa langkah, menyambut beberapa _wolf_ yang baru datang itu.

Ternyata hanya ada 4 orang, tapi auranya luar biasa. Yifan tidak gentar sedikitpun, karena terbiasa dengan aura orangtuanya yang juga besar. Jangan salah, meskipun klannya hanya terdiri tidak lebih dari 8 orang (9 termasuk dirinya), tapi mereka tetaplah klan kuat.

Seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum padanya, jenis senyum culas yang hanya pantas dilakukan oleh seseorang berkedudukan tinggi. Tiga orang di belakangnya lebih muda, dan Yifan tidak memperhatikan satu-satu wajah mereka. Hanya pria di depannya, yang meskipun termakan usia, tetap terlihat tampan. Itulah Alpha keluarga Choi.

"Choi Siwon. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Yifan-ssi."

"Wu Yifan. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Tuan."

"Anda pasti sudah tahu mengenai tanah kami, yang berada sangat bersebelahan dengan tanah anda. Setelah bertahun-tahun, kami datang kembali. Saya mengenal orangtua anda, keluarga Wu."

Yifan mengangguk, mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang sekarang sudah tidak ada. Ia menolak untuk kembali ke Kanada, meneruskan klan ayahnya disana, dan lebih memilih melanjutkan peninggalan ayahnya dengan sebuah kawanan baru, di rumah peninggalan orangtuanya. Bahkan sejak dia bisa mengingat, keluarga Choi tidak ada disana, mungkin mereka pindah sudah lama sekali.

"Karena tidak ada kepentingan yang bersinggungan, alasan lain apa yang mengharuskan kita bersekutu?"

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menghargai sifat Yifan yang tidak banyak basa-basi. Tapi dia sedikit heran juga melihat Yifan sepertinya tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, dia terlihat bingung.

"Klan Jung?" tanya Yifan, hampir polos. Siwon tertawa keras, begitu juga klannya. Yifan sedikit bingung, menoleh ke belakang, dimana klannya tertawa kecil, ditahan. Apalagi Zitao dan Kyungsoo, ekspresi mereka tidak bisa ditebak.

"Oh nak, mereka benar-benar tidak memberitahumu?"

Yifan benar-benar bingung sekarang. Memberitahu apa? Siwon kemudian bergeser, menampakkan ketiga orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Matanya seketika bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang berada di tengah, diapit dua orang lainnnya.

 _Kita bertemu lagi_.

Kening Yifan berkerut. Dia menyadari kalau wangi dua pemuda disamping orang itu memiliki wangi yang sama dengan Zitao dan Kyungsoo.

 _Mata biru?_

Dia menyeringai, maju lebih dulu diikuti dua pemuda disampingnya. Auranya sangat kuat, seperti seorang.. Alpha.

"Choi Junmyeon. Ini adik-adikku, Choi Sehun," dia menunjuk pemuda tinggi dengan kulit pucat disamping kanannya. "Dan Choi Jongin," lalu pemuda dengan kulit tan disamping kirinya. Yifan menjabat tangan mereka bergantian.

"Wu Yifan."

"Mereka pasangan Kyungie dan Taozi." Ujar Junmyeon sambil tersenyum pada dua pasangan adiknya itu. Sementara yang baru saja disebutkan itu maju kedepan, menghampiri pasangan mereka masing-masing dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka.

Yifan bengong di tempat.

"Pasangan?"

Tawa Siwon keras, mendominasi tawa tertahan kawanan Yifan. Alpha itu menoleh cepat pada klannya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia berharap dia salah dengar, tapi saat merasakan aura yang sama dari dua pasangan itu, Yifan merasa konyol.

"Itulah kenapa kita harus bekerja sama. Yifan-ssi, mereka sudah jadi bagian dari Choi dua minggu yang lalu."

"Apa?" _Sialan kalian berdua!_

Yifan menatap tajam Zitao dan Kyungsoo, dan keduanya langsung menunduk. Siwon menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi, dan entah kenapa aura sombong dan galak Siwon jadi lebih lunak, lebih seperti.. ayah. Alpha bermarga Wu itu merasa aneh. Karena hubungannya dengan Ayahnya tidak begitu baik, perasaan seperti ini sangat asing untuknya.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo dan Zitao akan pindah klan." Simpul Yifan akhirnya, menghela napas. Sudah tidak usah disebutkan lagi, perkawinan antar klan juga masalah kekuatan. Tidak masalah siapa yang jadi dominannya, yang pindah klan sudah pasti yang klannya lebih lemah.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdengung lagi, dan semua kekhawatiran kawanannya bisa Yifan dengar. Klan mereka yang kecil dan sudah seperti keluarga itu akan kehilangan dua anggotanya. Zitao menggeleng.

"Sampai Yifan ge dapat Beta, kami tidak akan pergi."

"Nah," ujar Siwon, merangkul Yifan tanpa susah payah. "Aku setuju dengan ide itu, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Proses perkawinan sudah dilaksanakan, apalagi kita berdekatan. Tidak ada halangan apapun."

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini." Yifan membungkuk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Sungguh, ini sebenarnya lebih seperti aib. Tidak punya Beta perarti tidak punya pasangan. Dan tidak punya pasangan berarti tidak punya _support_. Dan Alpha yang tidak punya _support_ itu payah.

Tidak ada Alpha yang berdiri sendiri.

"Kau tahu nak, aku termasuk orang yang konservatif. Tidak peduli berapa lama yang dibutuhkan, kalau kau belum menemukan pasanganmu, maka itu bukanlah aib. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Siwon kebapakan. Yifan menegakkan tubuhnya, kaget. Sungguh, dia akan butuh waktu lama untuk membiasakan diri dengan Siwon yang seorang 'ayah'.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Choi."

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang hanya itu saja, kami harus pergi. Semoga beruntung, Yifan-ssi."

Siwon berbalik, berjalan dengan tenang sampai Junmyeon, lalu mereka pergi darisana dengan teleportasi. Yifan masih menatapi kepergian mereka yang tiba-tiba, dan sedikit rasa kehilangan timbul di hatinya. Ayolah, dia ingin mengenal Junmyeon lebih jauh.

Sehun dan Jongin berpandangan, berkomunikasi dalam kepala mereka. Yifan sepertinya punya ketertarikan pada kakak mereka dan itu sudah jadi alarm. Zitao menyikut Sehun, memutus komunikasi mereka karena hey, Zitao dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya juga.

"Kita pulang. Dan kalian," tunjuk Yifan pada dua pasangan itu. Tatapan matanya mengancam, kentara sekali dia sedang kesal. "Harus menjelaskan banyak hal untukku."

.

"Jadi begitu. Aku benar-benar akan mengatakannya pada gege waktu itu, tapi kau sedang.. marah." Zitao menutup ceritanya menggantung. Dia mewakilkan Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo sekalian dalam satu cerita singkat yang membuat Yifan tidak berhenti menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Marah?"

"Omega yang terakhir itu.. siapa namanya? Meixian?" Zitao berhenti karena Yifan mengangkat telunjuknya, memintanya berhenti tanpa suara. Omega asal Tiongkok itu benar-benar membuat Yifan merinding sampai ke tulang, tingkahnya yang menyebalkan membuatnya kesal bahkan hanya dengan mendengar namanya. Itu adalah mimpi buruk.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Maaf, Yifan hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang mendahuluimu." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Astaga, _mood_ nya jatuh menjadi pembicaraan domestik serius. Semuanya duduk melingkar di dekat perapian rumah keluarga Wu, cahaya temaram menemani mereka. Yifan tertawa canggung.

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Kalau sudah waktunya, aku juga akan bertemu pasanganku." Ujar Yifan, yang segera menyadari kalau dia baru saja membayangkan Junmyeon saat menyebutkan 'pasanganku'. Entah darimana ide itu muncul, tapi senyum tipisnya terngiang di kepalanya.

Sehun dan Jongin berpandangan, berbagi pikiran yang sama. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi, tapi ini adalah daerah kekuasaan Yifan jadi tidak ada yang mereka bisa lakukan. Ada seulas senyum yang diumbar Yifan sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi 'interogasinya' pada dua anggota kawanannya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kita ini keluarga. Bukan sekedar kawanan yang berkumpul bersama untuk bertahan hidup. Aku menyayangi kalian semua dan tidak ingin satupun dari kalian terluka, jadi tolong, ceritakanlah masalah kalian padaku segera. _Mengerti?_ " tanya Yifan dilanjutkan dengan telepati. Semua anggota kawannya membalasnya dengan telepati juga.

" _Tentu saja, Yifan._ " Jawab Luhan dan Xiumin berbarengan. Keduanya berpandangan dan tertawa setelahnya. " _Baik, duizhang_." Adalah jawaban Yixing. " _Siap, komandan Wu!_ " itu jawaban iseng pasangan beagle, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ditambah Jongdae.

" _Tapi aku lapar_."

" _Aku sedang malas memasak_ ,"

" _Tidaak Kyungsoo-yaaah,_ " koor Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi memelas. Yifan tertawa langsung.

"Kenapa, mulut kalian sekarang terkunci?"

Luhan ikut tertawa geli, menyerah dari permainan telepati mereka. Dia melihat Yifan berdiri, akan pergi dari sana. Refleks, Luhan langsung menahan tangannya, bertelepati hanya untuk mereka berdua. " _Mau kemana?_ "

" _Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar. Panggil aku kalau makanannya siap_."

Senyum Yifan punya ekspresi lain di mata _doe_ Luhan. Omega itu melepaskan tangannya, mengangguk. Yifan pergi darisana dan Luhan menoleh pada _mate_ -nya, Yixing. Semua orang masih saja bercanda dengan telepatinya, tapi pikirannya masih tertuju pada Yifan. Mendeteksi kegelisahan Luhan, Yixing menautkan tangan mereka bersama.

Luhan mengerti sekarang. Melihat semua orang dengan _mate_ -nya kecuali Yifan sendiri. Senyumnya menyiratkan kesepian. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah karena diminta Jongin sendiri untuk memasak, tapi Luhan tidak bisa fokus.

Dia ingin Yifan juga segera bahagia.

.

Yifan berlari lagi ke hutan hari ini.

Minseok tidak mengumpat hari ini. Dia bahkan berpesan agar Yifan berhati-hati dan kembali di jam makan malam. Yifan tidak mengerti, kawanannya begitu perhatian padanya akhir-akhir ini tapi sekali lagi saat Yifan mencoba mengetahui alasannya, dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran mereka. Tapi, dia tidak perlu memikirkan itu sekarang, 'kan?

Semilir angin dapat dia rasakan diseluruh tubuhnya, bersama dengan adrenalin yang memompa jantungnya lebih cepat. Yifan merasa sangat tenang begini, di kedalaman hutan dimana hanya ada dirinya dan pohon-pohon besar berusia ratusan tahun, juga sesekali suara burung diatasnya. Dia sampai kembali ke depan danau favoritnya, lega karena tidak banyak _wolf_ apalagi manusia yang mengetahui tempat ini.

Rasanya seluruh dunia miliknya.

Yifan baru mulai memejamkan matanya lagi ketika mendengar suara-suara. Ugh, siapa lagi? Jangan-jangan si mata biru? Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, dan Yifan merasakan sensasi déjà vu ketika dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Yifan-ssi."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Yifan tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidur. Sebuah aroma yang sama dengan milik Jongin dan Sehun menyapu penciumannya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seseorang berdiri di sampingnya, wajah pucatnya tidak berubah.

"Oh, Junmyeon-ssi."

Kalau saja Yifan menahan pandangannya tiga detik lagi, dia bisa menemukan hatinya di mata Junmyeon. Dia menarik dirinya sendiri untuk duduk, yang kemudian diikuti Junmyeon. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu mengenakan sebuah _coat_ hitam dengan _sweater_ putih di dalamnya. Kalau saja dia bukan seorang Alpha, Yifan tidak akan segan berpendapat kalau Junmyeon _cute_.

"Sepertinya bukan aku saja, yang menyukai tempat ini." Ujar Junmyeon, membuka percakapan. Yifan tergagap di sebelahnya, merasa bingung dengan mulutnya sendiri sekarang. Kemana kemampuannya berbicara pergi?

"Aku menemukan tempat ini bertahun-tahun lalu, sejak orangtuaku masih disini." Balas Yifan sedikit territorial. Tentu saja dia merasa memiliki tempat ini, semua kenangannya semasa kecil dengan Mamanya, ditambah memang tidak ada satu klanpun di hutan ini yang jelas-jelas mengklaimnya jadi alasan.

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. "Aku mengerti."

Yifan terdiam mendengar tawanya. Tawa itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan, Yifan ingin mendengarnya lebih. Ia memberanikan diri menoleh ke samping, dimana putra sulung keluarga Choi itu berada. Dan astaga, pernahkah dia melihat sesuatu seindah ini sebelumnya?

Rambut merah Junmyeon tersibak angin, menampakkan dahinya yang putih bersih. Mata almondnya yang berwarna coklat tertutup menyambut angin yang menerpanya, hidung mancungnya, bibir pinknya yang tertutup rapat, pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena dingin.

 _Apa dia seorang malaikat_? Pikir Yifan dengan bodohnya, merasakan sensasi aneh menjalari hatinya.

"Menatap seseorang seperti itu katanya tidak sopan, kau tahu?"

Dan Yifan langsung gelagapan.

"Aku tidak menatapmu."

Mata Junmyeon terbuka, menoleh pada Yifan yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau. Air kehijauannya berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari sore. Junmyeon tertawa.

"Yifan-ssi," panggilnya, lembut. Yifan bersumpah tidak bisa mengabaikannya, seperti ada sihir yang membuatnya menoleh dan bertemu dengan dua manik mata milik Alpha yang satunya itu.

"Apa kau percaya takdir?"

Yifan memalingkan wajahnya, berdeham. "Apakah kau, Junmyeon-ssi?"

"Tentu. Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak terjadi secara kebetulan."

Lelaki bermarga Wu itu tidak mengerti senyum tipis di bibir Junmyeon, tapi dia menyetujui perkataannya. Pipi putih Junmyeon terlihat sangat lembut Yifan pikir itu akan sangat menyenangkan untuk disentuh.

"Mungkin aku percaya kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Atau mungkin aku percaya ini hanya kebetulan kau datang kemari bersamaan denganku." Balas Yifan, tenggelam dalam manik coklat Junmyeon.

 _Bagaimana kalau kebetulan itu adalah sebuah takdir yang kau sangkal?_

Junmyeon tersenyum, memutuskan kontak mata itu lebih dulu sebelum berganti ke wujud _wolf_ nya dan pergi tanpa menoleh dua kali. Meninggalkan Yifan yang masih memikirkan kata-kata Junmyeon yang dia ucapkan lewat telepati, membekas di hatinya. Apa maksudnya pertemuan mereka disini bukan kebetulan? Yifan tidak bisa menduganya.

Hari mulai gelap ketika Yifan sadar dia akan terlambat untuk makan malam. Zitao mengomelinya di kepalanya dan Yifan tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Dia berganti ke wujud _wolf_ nya, lalu berlari ke rumah.

 _Kalau aku begitu terlambat, kalian boleh mulai tanpaku_.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHASER

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Wolf!AU, BL, BOYXBOY

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 2 of 3**

 **Cast** : Wu Yifan | Kim Junmyeon | Siwon | EXO member | Others

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story.

 **Warning!** **Yang gak suka KRISHO gak usah baca.** Yang gak suka Wolf!AU juga gak usah baca.

Wolf!AU ini karangan aku. Beberapa hal dibikin biar nyambung sama ceritanya. Jadi kalau ada yang aneh, maklum ya.

* * *

 _ **The Chaser**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Yifan tidak bertemu lagi dengan Junmyeon setelah itu.

Sudah satu minggu sejak pertemuan mereka ditepi danau, dan entah berapa kalipun Yifan kesana, tidak ada lagi Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia gelisah. Apa mereka belum ditakdirkan bertemu lagi? Ha, pertanyaan itu terdengar konyol di telinganya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang tak terjawab dan tidak bisa Yifan tanyakan pada siapapun.

 _Takdir seperti apa yang Junmyeon maksud?_

"Fan, jangan banyak melamun."

"Luhan, kau sudah kembali?"

Luhan mengangguk, dia baru saja pergi ke kota dengan Yixing dan Minseok untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Yifan membiarkan Omega itu memeluknya dari samping, karena akhir-akhir ini sudah jadi kebiasaan. Dia masih tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi dia menikmatinya.

"Aku merasakan kegelisahanmu. Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu. Mau bercerita?"

Alpha itu berdecak, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa rumah kosong. Dia hanya bisa menceritakannya dengan nyaman pada Luhan, sejak Zitao lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pasangannya sekarang. Bagaimanapun dia harus mendengar cerita orang lain. Yifan malu. Dia tidak pernah menjalani suatu hubungan serius dengan Beta atau Omega manapun jadi dia tidak tahu rasanya.

"Lu, aku bertemu dengannya,"

"Siapa?" Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, membiarkan suasananya menjadi lebih serius.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianku."

"Oh, astaga. KAU SERIUS FAN?!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, aku tidak mau anak-anak mendengarnya." Decak Yifan sambil menatap tajam Luhan. Omega dengan _doe eyes_ itu menutup mulutnya, masih kaget. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan kaget? Bahkan dia pikir Yifan aseksual karena tidak ada satupun omega dengan jenis kelamin apapun yang dapat membuatnya tertarik.

"Aku terkejut, okay?! Kupikir kau akan melajang seumur hidupmu dan Minseok berakhir menjadi Beta-mu karena terpaksa. Mendengar kau begini membuat—"

"Ya, ya, jadi kapan aku bisa bercerita?"

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan besar Yifan dari mulutnya. "Sekarang," cengirnya lebar. Diam-diam Luhan memanggil seluruh anggota kawanannya untuk datang dan mendengar cerita Yifan karena hei, ini penting. Mereka akhirnya akan mendapat Beta yang pantas dan menjalankan tugasnya sepenuh hati.

"Dia bilang pertemuan kita itu takdir. Aku tidak tahu, apa hal semacam itu ada?"

"Ada. Kau hanya harus mempercayainya. Seperti apa dia?"

Yifan mengedikkan bahunya. "Putri Salju."

"Maaf?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar, dia seperti Putri Salju. Kulit pucat, bibir merah, oke, pink. Rambutnya.. merah. Baiklah poinku adalah kulitnya sangat pucat."

"Hei, sepertinya aku tahu deskripsi itu." sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul. Yifan menoleh cepat, dan menemukan Zitao berdiri di depan pintu dengan Sehun. Ada pandangan mengancam yang ditujukan Sehun padanya, tapi Yifan tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Aku juga seperti pernah mendengarnya. Hei, bukankah orang seperti itu sangat jarang?" timpal Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Rambut merah, tidak salah lagi, pasti dia."

Ada diskusi lain yang sedang berlangsung sementara satu-persatu anggota kawanannya masuk ke ruang keluarga. Yifan mengerutkan kening, tidak mengingat memanggil mereka atau, oh, Luhan.

Omega itu beringsut ke sisi Yixing ketika Yifan menyadarinya. Semua sudah terlambat. Luhan nyengir tanpa dosa, sedangkan Yifan rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Semua orang memberikan pendapatnya tentang siapakah 'Putri Salju' yang dimaksud Yifan.

"Itu pasti Choi Junmyeon. Benar 'kan, Yifan hyung?" tanya Jongdae, menjadi pemberi kesimpulan. Semua orang berhenti berbicara dan menatap Yifan penuh tanya. Astaga, kenapa bisa dia berada di posisi seperti ini lagi? Alpha itu melirik Jongin dan Sehun yang berwajah datar, membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Kalau benar kalian mau apa?"

"Tidak!"

"KAU GILA HYUNG?!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kau mau bunuh diri, Yifan?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu, hyung."

"Err.." Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tidak mengerti kenapa semua anggota kawanannya bereaksi begitu keras. Well, kecuali Jongin dan Sehun yang tetap berekspresi datar, bahkan tertawa kecil. Apa mereka tidak keberatan kakaknya secara tidak langsung dihina oleh kawanannya?

"Dari semua _wolf_ diluar sana dan kau memilih Junmyeon hyung. Ge, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu kemarin?" tanya Zitao, benar-benar khawatir. Kris ingin tertawa kalau saja dia tidak melihat betapa seriusnya pertanyaan itu dari wajah kawanannya. Semuanya melihat Yifan dengan perhatian penuh, termasuk Jongin dan Sehun.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Junmyeon?" pertanyaan Yifan polos, cenderung bodoh. Semua orang langsung mengerang dan menutup wajahnya, kecuali Jongin dan Sehun yang tertawa kecil sambil berpandangan.

"Pertama, kakakku itu Alpha."

"Dan kedua, kami tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya." Ujar Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. Yifan menoleh pada mereka, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yeah, lalu?" memangnya Yifan peduli? Baginya urusan ini adalah antara Junmyeon dan dirinya, tidak perlu persetujuan siapapun lagi. Oh _well_ , mungkin adik Junmyeon juga? Jongin dan Sehun menggeram, sepertinya tidak senang dengan jawaban Yifan.

"Hanya karena pasangan kami berasal dari kawananmu, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya."

"Perhatikan kata-kata kami ketika kami masih bicara baik-baik."

Yifan tidak bisa menjawab karena, hei, apakah dua bocah tadi baru saja mengancamnya? Yang benar saja. Mereka berdua bahkan langsung pergi begitu saja, dan mengontrol Kyungsoo dan Zitao untuk ikut pergi. Wajah Yifan masih sama, penuh keterkejutan karena dia tidak merencanakan ini sama sekali.

Ruang keluarga hening setelah itu.

"Uh.. ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku kenapa?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, mana bisa Alpha dengan Alpha," ujar Minseok menjewer telinga Yifan. Karena sebagai yang tertua disini, Minseok kadang tidak segan memarahi Yifan jika perlu, terlepas dari status Alphanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cekikikan melihatnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau belum pernah mendengar tentang mereka, duizhang." Yixing angkat bicara, setelah sebelumnya hampir tertidur. Yifan berhasil menyelamatkan telinganya dari jeweran Minseok, menyingkir ke ujung sofa yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja aku pernah! Aku tahu siapa keluarga Choi itu." sanggah Yifan membela diri.

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya tahu mengenai Choi Junmyeon." Ujar Luhan, cenderung ketus. Oh, lihatlah betapa mereka seperti keluarga. Di klan mana lagi ada seorang omega berbicara ketus pada Alphanya? Yifan mengerutkan kening, masih tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu dia Alpha."

"Tunggu, sebenarnya dia kurang lebih sama denganmu, hyung." Sela Chanyeol, tepat sebelum Luhan ingin menimpali Yifan lagi. Semua orang melihatnya, dan cengiran lebar khas pemuda itu muncul. "Sama-sama Alpha kesepian dan sulit memilih pasangan."

"Ya,"

Chanyeol bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun untuk menghindari pukulan maut Yifan. Tawa Jongdae terdengar paling keras, disusul Luhan yang sampai harus menutupi mulutnya karena hei, dia berada di sebelah Yifan.

"Begini, Yifan hyung. Kalau kau ingin mengejar Choi Junmyeon itu sama saja kau mau bunuh diri. Pertama karena kalian sama-sama Alpha, kedua karena dia tidak ubahnya seekor burung dalam sangkar emas. Kau harus mendapat persetujuan adik-adiknya lebih dahulu, dan juga ayahnya." Jelas Jongdae, memulai. Yixing manggut-manggut di sampingnya, menyetujui.

"Tentu saja ini hanya rumor, tapi katanya banyak yang kehilangan nyawanya karena mencoba mendekati Choi Junmyeon. Banyak yang salah mengira dia bukan Alpha karena wajah cantiknya." Tambah Luhan.

Yifan merengut, tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mau berburuk sangka tapi kenapa keluarganya begini padanya? Disaat mereka berusaha keras mempertemukannya dengan banyak beta atau omega dan dia tidak tertarik, mereka merasa putus asa. Dan sekarang saat Yifan memiliki ketertarikan sendiri keluarganya malah mati-matian memutuskan harapannya.

"Tapi kan aku hanya bilang aku tertarik padanya,"

"Astaga Yifan, kau tidak mendengar apa yang dua anak tadi katakan?" respon Minseok tak percaya. Semua tahu kalau Yifan sangat keras kepala, tapi mereka akan berusaha keras melarangnya kali ini.

"Aku tidak tuli, Minseok. Dan aku tidak peduli. Harusnya itu adalah urusanku dengan Junmyeon, bukan dengan mereka berdua."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Yifan hyung. Katanya, semakin ekstrim caramu mendekati Junmyeon, semakin ekstrim juga mereka menyiksamu sampai mati. Kudengar mereka mati mengenaskan oleh Choi Siwon." Baekhyun angkat bicara.

Yifan merapatkan bibirnya, kehabisan kata-kata. Choi Siwon? Alpha keluarga Choi yang ramah itu? Yang begitu hangat memeluk Yifan kemarin? Kenapa rasanya sedikit sulit untuk membayangkan pria itu melakukan hal seperti itu demi putranya. Yifan menggeleng.

"Percayalah, duizhang, bukan kami ingin menghalangimu memiliki pasangan. Tapi Junmyeon adalah seseorang yang mustahil untukmu. Apalagi dia sudah diklaim putra sulung keluarga Jung, Changmin. Keselamatanmu akan terancam."

 _Oh, Jung itu ternyata Changmin_ , pikir Yifan mengingat di hari pertama kali dia bertemu Junmyeon. Dia ingin tertawa, tapi ditahannya ketika melihat ekspresi Yixing yang begitu serius dan khawatir saat mengucapkannya. Junmyeon dengan jelas menolak lelaki itu jadi Yifan pikir dia punya kesempatan.

"Lalu kalau semuanya begitu mustahil, siapa yang akan menjadi _mate_ Junmyeon? Kalian sadar kalau Changmin juga seorang Alpha 'kan? Hanya karena aku bukan dari klan yang besar bukan berarti aku tidak pantas untuk Junmyeon. Aku akan maju."

Karena seorang keturunan Choi tidak akan berbicara begitu asal, bukan begitu? Apakah salah Yifan merasa begitu spesial karena Junmyeon mengatakan sesuatu tentang takdir di pertemuan mereka yang terakhir? Luhan berbagi pandangan yang sama dengan Minseok, lelah. Kalau sudah begini tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan Yifan atau bahkan merubah pikirannya.

"Hyung, tolonglah. Kami tidak mau kau mati konyol." Ujar Chanyeol blak-blakan. Dia bahkan mencembikkan bibirnya agar Yifan melemah. Namun sayangnya, yang _aegyo_ nya bekerja pada Alpha itu hanyalah milik Zitao. Yifan tertawa melihat Chanyeol, mengusak rambutnya.

"Tidak akan."

.

"Junmyeon?" panggil Yifan lembut, mereka bertemu di pinggir kota hari ini. Akhirnya, setelah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Junmyeon tampak sangat menawan meskipun hanya memakai pakaian serba hitam dari atas kebawah. _Wolf_ cantik itu menoleh padanya.

"Yifan-ssi," balasnya dingin.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Yifan tampak ragu.

"Tidak usah." Junmyeon melanjutkan jalannya.

"Tapi disini berbahaya." Ujar Yifan melihat sekeliling. Pinggir kota selalu jadi tempat yang tepat untuk para _wolf_ tanpa klan yang hidup sendiri, mengincar musuh yang lemah yang tersasar kesana.

"Aku tahu tempat apa ini. Kau yang harusnya waspada." Dengan keras kepala Junmyeon terus saja berjalan, tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Yifan menjadi sangat khawatir di sampingnya, dan dari yang bisa simpulkan adalah; justru Yifan yang jarang melewati tempat ini. Junmyeon menahan tawanya, menjaga jarak dari Alpha jangkung itu.

Baru saja Yifan merapatkan jarak mereka kembali, tiba-tiba diantara pepohonan muncul beberapa _wolf_ dalam wujud manusia mereka. Pakaian mereka terlihat sangat murahan dan penampilan mereka dekil. Banyak yang mengincar Yifan karena dia terlihat cukup bodoh, kalau saja dia tidak berwajah galak secara natural. Jadi, mereka memindahkan targetnya ke Junmyeon, yang tampak mungil disebelah Yifan.

"Mau kemana manis." Salah seorang dari antara mereka memberanikan diri menghadang jalan Junmyeon. Putra tertua keluarga Choi itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tetap tenang. Yifan masih berusaha menguasai dirinya, tidak menyangka mereka akan begitu berani mencegat seperti ini.

"Minggir." Balasnya dingin. Tapi _wolf_ itu tidak bergeming, dari tanda keunguan kecil di dekat lehernya Junmyeon langsung mengenali dia dari keluarga Nam. Sepertinya dia tersasar terlalu jauh karena keluarga kecil itu adanya di tengah kota, jauh darisana.

"Minggir, Nam. Kau tidak tahu berurusan dengan siapa. Kakakmu Nam Woohyun itu sudah habis oleh keluargaku dan sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang sebelum aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

Taehyun menelan ludah. Tahu darimana dia soal kakaknya Woohyun? Si bodoh itu penyebab Taehyun dikeluarkan dari rumah untuk mencarinya, sekarang setidaknya kabar kematian playboy itu sudah cukup. Taehyun mundur dan langsung berlari pulang. Junmyeon meneruskan langkahnya dan merasa sangat aman karena tidak ada pandangan tertuju padanya lagi. Tapi Yifan?

"Ayo sayang, percepat langkahmu! Aku tidak mau berada disini saat malam." sahutnya pada Yifan yang sudah mulai didekati beberapa _wolf_. Yifan tertegun, dia melihat sekeliling dan langsung menghampiri Junmyeon yang mengulurkan tangannya.

Yifan menggenggam tangan Junmyeon dan melewati daerah itu dengan aman.

Dua hari setelahnya, Yifan masih sangat menyesal.

Yifan tahu, dia tidak bisa meremehkan keluarga Junmyeon atau Junmyeon seorang saja. Tapi kejadian di pinggir kota itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Alpha. Dia seharusnya akan menjadi yang dominan dalam hubungan mereka, tapi kenapa, dia gagal mengatasi ancaman seremeh itu? Kalau sekarang dia saja tidak bisa mengatasi kelompok rendahan seperti itu, bagaimana dia akan mengatasi klan-klan besar lainnya nanti?

"Dasar payah,"

Alpha itu menoleh ke samping kanannya, dimana Sehun baru saja minum dari keran. Ada pandangan yang begitu culas dan senyum meremehkan di wajahnya. Yifan tidak yakin harus merespon apa jadi dia hanya bilang, "Eh..?"

"Dua hari lalu, di pinggir kota. Kalau kakakku tidak ada tamatlah riwayat klan ini." Sehun berkata dengan santainya. Yifan meringis, ingin berkata kasar atau memberi bocah ini pelajaran, tapi dia teringat posisinya dan dia pikir mengumpat pada anak itu bukanlah awal yang bagus untuk menarik hati calon adik iparnya itu.

"Aku jadi teringat, aku belum berterimakasih."

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu. Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih."

"Untuk?"

Senyum Sehun begitu tulus, seperti mengejeknya. "Membuktikan bahwa kau tidak pantas untuk Junmyeon hyung."

Kau dengar itu? Suara kepalan tangan Yifan yang mengerat. Pasangan Zitao itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Yifan yang bersandar pada _counter_ di dapur, memikirkan perkataannya. _Tidak pantas. Tidak pantas. Tidak pantas_. Tapi Sehun ada benarnya juga. Yifan menyesal sekali lagi dan mengutuk dirinya untuk yang kesekian ribu kalinya dalam dua hari ini. Rasanya dia tidak punya wajah lagi untuk bertemu dengan Junmyeon.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Toilet kosong, kok." Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk, mencuci tangannya.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin buang air."

"Lalu kenapa kau punya ekspresi aneh begitu?"

Perhatian Baekhyun bahkan hanya tertuju pada jari-jari lentiknya. Yifan menghela napas, merasa tidak akan ada gunanya juga bercerita pada Omega itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-ah."

"Bagaimana dengan Junmyeon-ssi? Apa ada kemajuan?"

Baekhyun selesai mencuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya di handuk yang digantung. Belum sempat Yifan menjawab, Jongin masuk ke dapur dan berkata, "Kudengar kau hampir mati konyol kalau bukan karena kakakku?"

Tahan, Yifan. Alpha itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, tangan mengepal kuat lagi. Tidakkah cukup dia menderita memikirkan ini sendirian selama dua hari? Sekarang dua setan sialan itu menambah beban pikirannya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin, yang baru saja mengambil soda dari kulkas.

"Mati konyol?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Oh? Beritanya tersebar dengan cepat, ya." Jawab Yifan sarkastik. Mungkin karena mereka baru bertemu hari ini, makanya dua kakak beradik itu baru menghinanya sekarang. Jongin tersenyum miring, meremas kaleng sodanya.

"Iya, secepat kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di hadapan Junmyeon hyung." Pemuda berkulit tan itu melempar kaleng sodanya yang remuk lalu beranjak darisana, tanpa melewatkan Baekhyun yang begitu kebingungan.

"Baekhyun hyung,"

"Oh, Jongin-ssi." Respon Baekhyun canggung, kemudian beralih pada Yifan yang mengacak rambutnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bunuh aku saja, Baek."

"Oh ayolah, berhenti jadi dramatis. Kau sendiri yang bilang akan maju tidak peduli apa."

Yifan menggeleng, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang. Apa semua keluarga Choi begitu pintar dalam menjawab? Sampai-sampai dia dipukul telak oleh kakak beradik itu hanya dengan beberapa kalimat. Hatinya membela diri sendiri dengan berkata kalau dia memang tidak pandai berdebat, tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Kalau kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di hadapan calon pasanganmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Um.. seberapa fatal?"

"Saaangat fatal," ujar Yifan sambil menggeleng. Baekhyun terlihat ragu sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Malu."

Selamat, Wu Yifan. Anda telah menjadi pecundang terbesar di seluruh jagat ini.

.

Nyatanya Yifan tidak bisa menghindari Junmyeon.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi mereka selalu bertemu. Di hutan. Danau. Kota. Mungkin Yifan lupa kalau mereka adalah _tetangga_. Ya, tetangga semacam orang yang tinggal tepat di sebelahmu dan dapat saling mengunjungi kapan saja. Apalagi, Junmyeon punya alasan kuat untuk melakukannya.

"Aku tidak akan datang."

Sebuah undangan datang sore itu, lewat Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka bilang Siwon mengajak kawanan Yifan untuk berburu bersama. Dengan salam terhangatnya, Siwon ingin kawanan mereka jadi 'akrab' entah bagaimana caranya.

Itu aneh.

"Kau _harus_ datang. Ayah kami secara khusus menyebutkanmu untuk datang." Ujar Jongin tegas, menatap tajam Yifan. Dua kakak beradik itu semakin tidak baik padanya dan Yifan tidak ingin ambil pusing, jadi dia membiarkannya berlaku tak sopan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa datang. Banyak yang harus aku urus esok pagi."

Bohong. Yifan hanya ingin menghindari Junmyeon apalagi Siwon. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya, setelah kejadian waktu itu di hadapan Alpha keluarga Choi? Siwon sudah pasti mengetahui kejadian itu dan Yifan mungkin memang terlalu pengecut. Lagipula sungguh tidak masuk akal untuk Siwon meminta semua anggota kawanan itu datang. Zitao dan Kyungsoo akan pergi dari kawanan ini, setelahnya tidak akan ada urusan lagi diantara mereka.

"Ge, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Alpha Choi lagi jika kau menolak kali ini. Hubungan akan jadi tidak baik." Zitao bersuara. Sebagai Beta Yifan, dia masih bisa mendengarkan apa yang Alphanya itu pikir atau katakan dalam hati. Yifan menoleh padanya.

"Haruskah aku?"

"Apa itu sesuatu yang perlu ditanyakan lagi?" tanya Sehun, tak sabar. Yifan tahu Jongin dan Sehun memang sangat tidak sopan dan kehilangan _respect_ padanya, tapi sore ini, rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka ekstra benci padanya. Yifan tidak tahu apa, tapi mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan undangan kawanan Choi?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku datang."

"Dia semakin minus saja di mataku," bisik Jongin pada Sehun yang mengangguk, menyetujui. Mereka benar-benar menentang keinginan ayah mereka yang ingin menguji Yifan besok. Satu-satunya yang diuji oleh Siwon selama ini hanyalah Changmin, dan kalau itu bukan karena kekuatan klan mereka, sudah pasti Changmin juga disiksa sampai mati.

"Kita berangkat kapan?"

"Subuh. Tepat sebelum fajar datang." Jawab Jongin dengan tegas, tidak tertarik berlama-lama mengobrol dengan Yifan. Alpha itu hanya bisa melihat kepergian mereka dengan helaan napas, untuk saat ini memutuskan untuk mengalah. Besok, entah bagaimana caranya dia pasti akan membuktikan bahwa dia pantas dan punya kesempatan yang sama seperti Changmin.

Pagi menjelang dengan cepat.

Yifan hampir tidak bisa tidur semalam, dan sekarang rasanya gravitasi menahannya di tempat tidur. Alpha itu meminum segelas air putih dalam satu tegukan untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya, kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar. Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada diluar dalam bentuk _wolf_ mereka, mata menyala.

 _Oh wow, mereka bukan Choi tanpa alasan_. Yifan merapatkan bibirnya dan segera berubah ke bentuk _wolf_ nya juga. Sehun dan Jongin yang merupakan Omega dan Alpha relatif lebih kecil dari Yifan, dan itu sedikit membuat Yifan bangga. Alpha itu kemudian maju ke depan, lalu melolong, memanggil Betanya dan Chanyeol. Para Omega tidak akan ikut dalam perburuan, dan Sehun adalah pengecualian.

Zitao berada di sampingnya dalam waktu yang singkat. Yifan mungkin akan tersenyum lebar dalam bentuk manusianya, melihat Zitao dan Chanyeol dalam keadaan terbaik mereka pagi ini. Tapi dia tidak berlama-lama mengagumi mereka saat kemudian, sesosok _wolf_ berwarna putih muncul bersama sosok _wolf_ berwarna putih lainnya. Tubuhnya paling besar diantara mereka semua dan Yifan hampir refleks mundur.

Siwon dan Junmyeon.

Hanya mereka berdua yang datang dan Yifan semakin heran saja. Baiklah, Klan Choi memang sangat besar tidak mungkin semuanya datang. Jadi Alphanya saja sudah cukup. Siwon memberi komando untuk berpencar sesaat kemudian, dan merekapun masuk ke kegelapan hutan.

Alpha memang sudah seharusnya sendiri, paling tidak ditemani Beta-nya. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Siwon yang memimpin perburuan ini. Dia berada di posisi terdepan, diikuti oleh Yifan, Junmyeon, dan sisanya di belakang. Mereka menuju ke bagian hutan lain untuk berburu, namun masih di wilayah kekuasaan Choi dan Wu.

Wangi yang khusus menerpa penciuman Yifan ketika akhirnya mereka sampai. Tim-tim dikomando oleh Siwon, Jongin dengan Chanyeol, Zitao dengan Junmyeon, Sehun dengan Yifan, dan Siwon sendiri. Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Yifan justru merasa tersanjung dipercaya menjaga adik Junmyeon yang paling kecil ini. Omega berbulu abu terang ini menjaga jarak darinya, bahkan sengaja menunjukkan taringnya padanya. Yifan pikir itu lucu, menganggap Sehun seperti anak anjing yang ketakutan dan sedang berusaha menggertak.

 _Kau sedang dalam periodemu, Sehun?_

Ini wangi Omega. Tidak salah lagi. Aura submissive yang sangat kuat bisa dirasakan Yifan tapi instingnya mengatakan kalau itu bukan dari Sehun. Aneh. Sehun satu-satunya omega disini.

 _Bukan aku. Mungkin omega liar._ Jawab Sehun kasar di pikirannya. Yifan menghirup lagi udara di sekitarnya, sial, kenapa pagi ini dingin sekali. Wangi itu mulai menghilang, bersamaan dengan berpencarnya kelompok berburu pagi ini. Sehun berjalan merapat ke sebelahnya, dan Yifan tertawa dalam hati. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan _tsundere_ , kalau kata Chanyeol yang terlalu banyak menonton anime itu.

Siwon tentu sudah menyiapkan ini semua, menilai dari bagaimana cepatnya Yifan menemukan seekor rusa yang sedang tertidur. Dia berjalan lebih pelan, dan Sehun mengikutinya tanpa diminta. Yifan menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk memperhatikan rusa itu lebih dekat lalu menunduk dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Sehun tidak mau mengikutinya kali ini, lebih memilih untuk mendekati lagi mangsa mereka pagi ini.

 _Kau akan membangunkannya, Sehun. Mundur._ Perintah Yifan tegas. Sebagai seekor omega, Sehun tentu sangat ceroboh dalam berburu. _Wolf_ abu itu tidak mendengar, masih terus saja berjalan lebih dekat, lebih dekat.

 _Sehun, berhenti_.

Dia begitu bodoh, pikir Yifan. Omega tidak seharusnya berburu, mereka tidak dirancang untuk itu. Baru saja dia memperingatkan Sehun lagi saat kemudian suara lolongan terdengar tidak jauh diiringi dengan suara hewan kesakitan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Yifan refleks melompat melewati Sehun dan menerkam rusa yang baru saja terbangun itu sekali gigitan.

Dan ternyata itu bukan rusa.

Itu karibu jantan dewasa yang tanduknya begitu besar. Salah langkah sedikit Sehun tadi bisa terluka. Omega itu terdiam di tempat, mengeluarkan suara pelan seperti minta maaf. Yifan mengencangkan gigitannya kembali ke karibu yang masih sekarat itu, mengantarnya menemui ajal. Baru saja Yifan melepaskannya, Siwon datang dan membunuh karibu itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

 _Kerja bagus, Yifan-ssi_. Suara Siwon bergema di kepalanya, Yifan mundur, menundukkan moncongnya ke tanah. Selesai sudah, pagi ini. Jongin dan Chanyeol muncul tak lama kemudian, disusul Zitao dan Junmyeon, masing-masing membawa hasil buruan mereka. Bertatapan dengan anggota kawanannya, Yifan tahu kalau Junmyeon dan Jongin lah yang berhasil melakukan perburuan.

Fajar mulai menyingsing, dan Siwon memanggil kawanannya untuk membawa sisa buruan mereka. Chanyeol yang terlihat paling senang diantara mereka, menggoyangkan ekornya seperti seekor anjing golden retriever. Yifan tertawa di pikirannya, setidaknya dia melakukan hal yang benar hari ini, meskipun hanya refleks.

Wangi itu kembali menerpa Yifan, bertepatan saat Junmyeon melewatinya untuk mengecek keadaan Sehun. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu memberinya tatapan terakhir sebelum Siwon memberi komando mereka bisa kembali sekarang, karena kawanannya sudah datang. Yifan tidak ingin percaya wangi itu dari Junmyeon. Dia seorang alpha, demi tuhan! Tapi Zitao terlihat begitu tenang di sampingnya, kekhawatirannya pada Sehun terasa wajar dan bukan territorial.

Mereka secara natural berpisah saat berlari pulang. Yifan masih memikirkan darimana wangi itu datang sedangkan satu-satunya omega disana adalah Sehun, dan tidak mungkin ada 'omega liar' berkeliaran begitu saja di wilayah ini.

 _Yifan hyung_ ,

Yifan menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, dimana keluarga Choi berlari dalam kecepatan yang sama dengan kawanannya. Itu Sehun.

 _Selamat berjuang mendapatkan Junmyeon hyung._

Jongin yang berbicara kali ini, dan Chanyeol berhasil menubruk Yifan dari belakang karena Alpha itu tiba-tiba terdiam, mendengarkan satu lagi telepati yang masuk ke kepalanya. Zitao berhenti di tempatnya juga, menertawakan Chanyeol yang protes pada Yifan. Kawanan Choi melewati mereka begitu saja, menuju ke mansion besar yang berlawanan arah dengan kediaman Wu.

 _Yifan, Yifan. Apa perburuan ini takdir atau kebetulan?_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **this is trash im sorry  
**


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHASER

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Wolf!AU, BL, BOYXBOY

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 3 of 3**

 **Cast** : Wu Yifan | Kim Junmyeon | Siwon | EXO member | Others

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story.

 **Warning!** Nonsense. Bikin bosen. Langsung close aja kalo gak suka.

 _ **The Chaser**_

 _ **Last Chapter**_

* * *

Semudah itu mendapatkan restu Jongin dan Sehun.

Tahu begitu Yifan kemarin seharusnya membuat aksi terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan dirinya bergulat sebentar dengan karibu jantan itu. Atau dia bisa berpura-pura lengah dan membiarkan karibu itu lari sebentar. Kalau dipikir lagi, Yifan menyesal melakukan semuanya berdasarkan refleks yang menurutnya tidak keren sama sekali. Coba Chanyeol atau Zitao ada disana, mereka tidak akan menganggap hal itu luar biasa.

Yifan mempelajari bahwa pemegang kontrol diantara dua kakak beradik itu adalah Sehun. Jongin tidak begitu sulit untuk ditaklukan, terlebih karena dia sebenarnya seorang anak yang manis dan penyayang. Tidak seperti Sehun yang sangat pemilih dan bisa dibilang menyebalkan. Dia tipe anak bungsu yang disayangi seluruh keluarganya dan cenderung membangkang.

Mungkin itu alasan lain kenapa Sehun satu tim dengan Yifan kemarin. Selain karena Sehun adalah satu-satunya omega, mereka juga sedang mengetes kemampuan Yifan. Seberapa cepat dia dapat bertindak dan membuat Sehun terkesan. Begitu Sehun setuju, maka otomatis Jongin juga. Karena sebenarnya Sehun lah yang begitu protektif pada Junmyeon.

"Kau melamun lagi, Fan."

Alpha itu terputus dari lamunannya dan menemukan Minseok, duduk sambil meminum cairan soda berwarna pekat. Yifan menggeleng.

"Hanya memikirkan hal-hal."

"Selamat, ya." Ujar Minseok tiba-tiba, tersenyum lebar. Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi kemudian menerima jabatan tangan Minseok sambil balas tersenyum, bahkan tertawa sedikit. Situasinya jadi agak konyol sekarang.

"Tapi, Yifan. Kau tahu rumor yang beredar sekarang." Minseok menurunkan volume suaranya, bahkan kalau itu berguna sama sekali. Setidaknya sisa kawanan mereka sedang berada diluar. Yifan bergerak tak nyaman di tempatnya, sudah pernah mendengar kabar angin yang dimaksud Minseok.

"Aku tidak akan peduli. Tidak pernah ada sesuatu diantara kami."

"Oh yeah? Tapi sepertinya wanita itu peduli. Dia bertanya ke seluruh kota untuk mencarimu."

Yifan mengibaskan tangannya. "Biarlah dia datang. Aku akan menyambutnya sebagai teman lama."

Minseok berdeham. Dia melihat ke sekeliling sebelum menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, mengetes keadaan. Aman. "Dan kau tahu satu lagi rumor yang beredar?"

"Apa?" tanya Yifan, hampir tanpa suara. "Katanya, Junmyeon itu Omega."

"Tidak mungkin." Sanggah Yifan seketika. Dia tidak pernah meragukan instingnya. Lagipula tidak akan ada omega dengan aura sekuat itu. Bahkan Sehun juga tidak sekuat jika sedang bersama keluarganya.

"Ini sudah beredar lama, bahkan sebelum Zitao dan Jongin membangkang." Desis Minseok. Tampaknya dia benar-benar mempercayai rumor itu. Yifan ingin tertawa karena penyebutan Zitao dan Jongin sebagai pembangkang; karena mereka sudah _mating_ secara diam-diam.

"Oh ya? Rumor darimana itu?"

"Sumber rumor nomor satu di wilayah ini."

"Baekhyun?" tawa Yifan. Minseok terkekeh, meninju lengan Alphanya main-main. Itu benar, Baekhyun memang penggemar rumor, dan tidak ada satupun berita mengenai semua orang di wilayah ini yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Aku tidak mau meragukan instingku, Minseok. Aku sudah pernah merasakan hawa keberadaannya sendiri dan itu jelas-jelas bukan milik seorang Omega."

Minseok meminum lagi sodanya, ketenangannya selalu membuat Yifan larut. "Terserah. Aku hanya menyampaikan. Lagipula, bukankah hal-hal akan lebih mudah jika Junmyeon benar-benar omega?"

Yang lebih tua berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya. Kaleng soda berdiam di meja, ditatap Yifan yang lamat-lamat memikirkan perkataan Minseok. Kalau Junmyeon omega ya.. itu tentu akan sangat menarik. Yifan mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk mendominasinya, tapi bayangkan jumlah Alpha yang akan tertarik pada Junmyeon. Mendapatkan restu Sehun dan Jongin mungkin akan lebih sulit lagi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir untuk mengesankan mereka, Yifan. Buktinya dengan refleks bodohmu saja Sehun luluh." Ujar Minseok, meski jelas-jelas bisa membaca pikiran Yifan. Mereka tertawa lagi, dengan Yifan mengumpat 'sialan' pada Minseok. Omong-omong Sehun lagi, Yifan jadi teringat apa yang anak itu katakan di akhir pagi itu.

" _Mendapatkan restuku itu mudah, tapi membuat kakakku luluh tidak."_

Entah kenapa anak itu bilang mudah padahal Yifan mempertaruhkan hidupnya karena refleks menerkam seekor karibu jantan dewasa. Kalau definisi mudah bagi Sehun seharga nyawa seseorang, maka itu bisa diterima. Sekarang pertanyaannya, berapa harga untuk meluluhkan hati Junmyeon? Mata biru itu membayangi hati Yifan, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Takdir, takdir.

Yifan tersenyum sendiri, hampir tidak menyadari bahwa bagi seseorang, takdirnya bukanlah dengan Junmyeon.

.

Siang hari di wilayah ini tidak pernah terasa begitu panas. Mungkin karena lebatnya vegetasi di hutan itu, semua musim rasanya sama, kecuali musim dingin terasa lebih dingin dan musim gugur lebih berangin. Yifan memikirkan kembali kenapa dia menuruti permintaan Luhan untuk pergi membelikan omega itu coklat. Dia melihat tutup botol _wine_ yang menyembul dari kantung belanja dan ya, tidak perlu ada pertanyaan lagi. Yifan rasa kecintaannya pada _wine_ diturunkan dari ibunya.

Sebenarnya, pinggiran kota bukanlah jalan satu-satunya untuk kembali ke rumah. Ada dua alternatif yang bisa Yifan gunakan, namun dua-duanya dicoret karena yang pertama terlalu jauh, dan yang kedua diluar wilayah kekuasaannya. Lagipula, ini jalan tercepat. Yifan menarik hoodienya lebih lagi untuk menutupi wajahnya, tidak mau dilihat. Malu kalau mengingat terakhir kali dia melewati ini adalah saat dia mempermalukan dirinya di depan Junmyeon.

Omong-omong apa kabar Junmyeon sekarang?

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu, Nona."

"Tapi semua orang menyebutkan namamu saat aku menanyakan Yifan!"

Yifan mendengar itu dari kejauhan, dan heran mengapa namanya ikut disebut. Ada dua orang disana, laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berargumen. Dua sosok itu begitu familiar untuk Yifan, dia sampai mempercepat jalannya untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Junmyeon," ujar Yifan, sedikit _breathless_. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, wajahnya tidak bersahabat. Tapi dia tetap terlihat sangat, sangat mempesona.

"Yifan!"

Meringis, kakak dari Jongin dan Sehun itu mundur ketika wanita yang baru saja berdebat dengannya itu secara harfiah melompat ke pelukan Yifan. Lelaki jangkung itu kaget, matanya terbelalak dan tangannya kaku, tidak membalas pelukan wanita itu. Junmyeon jadi sedikit penasaran mengenai siapa sebenarnya wanita ini dan apa hubungannya dengan Yifan.

"Yifei," Yifan membalas, melepaskan pelukan wanita itu dengan sedikit paksa. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, seperti senang sekali bertemu dengan alpha itu. "Apa kabar."

Apa itu pertanyaan? Karena nadanya begitu datar. Junmyeon melipat tangannya, melihat wanita itu perlahan kembali ke dirinya yang begitu dewasa, seperti saat tadi dia mencegat Junmyeon dari jalannya. Anehnya, wanita itu menjawab dengan senangnya.

"Aku baik, Yifan. Jauh lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menemuimu seperti ini."

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melirik Junmyeon yang tampak benar-benar tidak tertarik. Tapi hei, ada apa dengan matanya? Kenapa dua orang di depannya ini terlihat.. mirip.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau mengenal Junmyeon?" tanya Yifan pada Yifei. Tapi matanya hampir selalu tertuju pada Junmyeon. Alpha itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku bisa jamin kami tidak mengenal sedikitpun, tapi dia berani-beraninya menghadang jalanku untuk menanyakanmu." Ujar Junmyeon dengan dinginnya, pandangannya mengeras pada Yifei. Wanita itu memasang wajah polos yang sangat Junmyeon benci. Kemana pribadinya tadi yang begitu kasar dan tidak sopan saat menanyakan dimana Yifan?

"Silakan menyelesaikan urusan kalian dan jangan pernah hubungkan aku lagi karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Sore, Yifan."

"Junmyeon,"

Kenapa ini menjadi seperti cerita novel klise murahan yang Yifan tidak akan pernah mau baca? Junmyeon berlalu begitu saja, punggung bidangnya menjauh dari tempat Yifan dan Yifei berdiri sekarang. Kalau saja Yifei tidak memegang lengan Yifan erat, sudah pasti alpha itu akan mengejar Junmyeon.

"Fanfan, jawab aku. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Yifan, menghempaskan tangannya agar pegangan Yifei terlepas.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kita.."

"Apa?"

"Jangan begitu, Fanfan. Lihat aku." Tangan Yifei dengan lembutnya menyentuh wajah Yifan, membuat Alpha itu menatapnya. Yifan menghela napas, menemukan cinta Yifei yang tidak pernah berubah seperti dulu.

"Yifei jie, kau tahu perasaanku dan itu tidak pernah berubah. Aku tetap menganggapmu teman. Kakak."

"Fan.."

"Sungguh, kau seharusnya tidak kembali kesini."

"Apa itu karena Junmyeon? Orang tadi, Junmyeon 'kan?"

Yifei menatapnya tajam. Semua jejak kelembutannya hilang hanya dengan penyebutan satu nama. Yifan tidak pernah mengerti makhluk di depannya ini. Wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu tampak semakin dewasa, tapi sayangnya kepribadiannya tidak.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Nah, nah, kau membelanya, Fanfan."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Kenapa? Fanfan," Yifei tersenyum lembut. Itu mungkin akan terlihat manis bagi orang lain, tapi bagi Yifan, senyumnya sangat memuakkan. "Kau tetap Fanfanku."

"Jie!"

Suara Yifan meninggi, dan Yifei tampak kaget. Sejujurnya, Yifan juga tidak tahu kenapa dia sampai kehilangan kesabarannya, tapi kali ini rasanya sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu berpikir kalau aku menyukaimu. Kau mau tahu kenyataannya? Selama ini aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari kakakku. Jadi berhenti melakukan hal ini dan kembalilah."

Yifan menarik napas dalam. "Dan aku bersumpah, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Junmyeon atau siapapun."

"Tidakkah kau terlalu kasar, Fan?" Yifei masih tersenyum, meski matanya berkaca-kaca. Oke, ini benar-benar seperti novel roman klise sekarang. Yifan lemah dihadapan mata itu, air mata itu. Dia menghela napas, dalam hati bersyukur karena tangannya penuh oleh kantung belanja, jadi dia punya alasan untuk tidak memeluk wanita itu. Yifan tidak akan jatuh ke dalam permainan itu lagi.

"Pulanglah, jie."

"Ayo,"

Yifan terdiam, tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? "Ayo, pulang. Aku merindukan Taozi."

"Oh, yang benar saja. Jangan bercanda, jie."

"Kenapa kau terus saja memanggilku jiejie, Fan. Sebut namaku." Pinta Yifei, menarik tangan Yifan untuk mulai berjalan. Lelaki jangkung itu menghela napas, sekarang bagaimana caranya dia menghilangkan wanita ini dari sisinya? Ini tidak akan bagus untuk hubungannya dengan Junmyeon. Apalagi kalau Sehun dan Jongin sampai melihat Yifei, bisa batal semua restu mereka.

"Liu Yifei." Ujar Yifan akhirnya. Kalau dengan cara kasar tidak berhasil, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Yifei tersenyum senang, terlihat puas dipanggil dengan nama lengkapnya.

"Kau bisa mengunjungiku kapanpun. Aku berjanji. Tapi tidak begini," dia melepaskan lengan Yifei yang menggandengnya. Senyum Yifei perlahan terhapus. "Sekarang pulanglah."

"Kemana hatimu yang dulu, Fan." Wanita itu berujar pelan. Dia sudah bersusah payah mencari Yifan hanya untuk menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Yifan menghela napas.

"Tidak ada 'yang dulu', semuanya tetap sama. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu begitu. Aku tidak merasa kau adalah pasanganku."

Yifei tertawa. "Katakan itu sekali lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, Yifei." Ulang Yifan sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa mereka melakukan kontak mata. Pandangan Yifei sengit, jelas-jelas tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan Yifan. Kyungsoo memanggilnya lewat telepati, dan Yifan sadar bahwa dia jadi terlambat.

 _Lama sekali, duizhang_.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku pergi." Yifan berjalan melewati wanita itu begitu saja. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana nasib omega itu karena dia lebih dari tahu kemampuan Yifei. Berasal dari klan yang kuat, dia tidak lemah hanya karena statusnya yang omega. Makanya dia berani berkeliaran sendiri sampai kesini.

"Kau hanya membohongi dirimu, Fanfan! Aku akan mencarimu lagi nanti!" teriak Yifei, tidak berusaha mengejar. Yifan hanya menggeleng, memakai kembali hoodienya. Sebenarnya disini kalau ada yang membohongi diri sendiri, itu sudah pasti bukan Yifan. Yifei selalu seperti itu, merasa dunia hanya berputar padanya.

 _Aku sudah dijalan. Maaf terlambat, tunggulah sebentar lagi._

Kepala Yifan sedikit sakit, entah karena apa.

Malam itu berlalu dengan tatapan tajam Sehun dan Jongin pada Yifan.

.

"Pagi, Yifan."

"Junmyeon, hei."

Danau itu begitu tenang, seperti biasanya. Sudah dua hari sejak pertemuan mereka dengan Yifei, dan selama itu pula Yifan sudah berusaha untuk memutus kontak Yifei dengannya. Junmyeon tampak tidak nyata dengan sweater putih kebesaran yang dikenakannya. Rambut coklatnya diterpa angin, pipi putihnya merona karena dingin. Dia tampak begitu cantik dan.. rapuh. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kau temukan di Alpha manapun.

"Aku belum berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih, sudah menyelamatkan Sehun. Dia memang selalu ceroboh saat berburu."

"Tidak apa-apa, memang bukan tugas omega untuk berburu." Jawab Yifan, tersenyum. Junmyeon menoleh padanya, membalas senyuman itu.

Rasanya perkataan Minseok waktu itu benar. _Semuanya akan lebih mudah jika Junmyeon adalah omega_. Kontak mata itu kemudian diputus Junmyeon, yang duduk memeluk lututnya. Sekarang kalau itu bukan definisi dari menggemaskan, Yifan tidak tahu apalagi. Ia menatap danau di depannya kosong, terpesona oleh keindahannya. Sedangkan Yifan tidak bisa berhenti menatap Junmyeon, yang baginya lebih indah dari pemandangan manapun di dunia.

"Pantas saja kau menyukai tempat ini. Indah sekali, kapapun aku mengunjunginya." Komentar Junmyeon pelan. Yifan tersenyum, dia sudah melihat keindahan tempat ini ribuan kali, tapi hari ini dia sadar ada yang lebih indah dari tempat ini.

"Tentu saja,"

"Apa kau keberatan kalau ini jadi tempat favoritku juga?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Junmyeon menoleh, sedikit kaget. "Terimakasih," ujarnya. Yifan bersumpah dia ingin mencium dua pipi itu sekarang. Bagaimana bisa seorang Alpha terlihat sangat... apa kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Junmyeon sekarang? Dia terlihat begitu rapuh, membuat Yifan ingin melindunginya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Junmyeon."

"Ya?"

Kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajah alpha itu, tidak menyangka pengakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Yifan yang terbawa suasana selalu begitu, selalu mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Ketika dia menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat.

"Aku.. menyukaimu?" kali ini Yifan sedikit ragu. Dia takut penolakan.

Tapi kemudian, Junmyeon tertawa.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak terdengar begitu yakin sekarang."

"Aku yakin!" jawab Yifan cepat, dia tidak ingin dianggap main-main dengan perasaannya. Semua perkataan Junmyeon soal takdir dan kebetulan, itu tidak mungkin hanya kata-kata kosong, 'kan?

"Baiklah, kau menyukaiku. Lalu?"

"Ha?"

Junmyeon tertawa lagi, bebas, tanpa menutupi apapun. Yifan pikir itu sangat manis.

"Lalu apa kalau kau menyukaiku? Ada banyak orang lain yang bilang begitu padaku."

"Ah," _tentu saja_. Kenapa Yifan bodoh sekali menganggap dia akan jadi spesial? Apa Junmyeon mengatakan hal-hal seperti takdir itu juga kepada orang lain?

"Lalu apa kau menyukaiku juga?"

Itu sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, Yifan tahu. Dia rasa dia terlalu memaksakan keberuntungannya. Kalau dipikir lagi, selain pertemuan-pertemuan mereka di danau ini, masih banyak yang belum dia tahu soal Junmyeon.

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau belum yakin?"

"Hmm, kau bisa bilang begitu. Kemarin.. bukankah kau harusnya dengan wanita itu?"

"Yifei?" giliran Yifan tertawa kali ini. Apa Junmyeon cemburu? "Dia hanya seseorang yang aku kenal. Tidak ada apapun diantara kami."

Junmyeon memalingkan wajahnya. Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya. Sejujurnya, itu melegakan, tapi dia tidak mau menunjukkannya. Baginya Yifan sekarang tidak lebih baik dari Changmin atau siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya selama ini.

"Aku rasa aku akan mempercayaimu, untuk sekarang."

Mata mereka bertemu lagi, dan saat Yifan tersenyum dan menampakkan gusinya, jantung Junmyeon berdetak lebih cepat.

Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Junmyeon."

"Pelan-pelan saja.." ulang Junmyeon pelan, tertutupi lengannya. Yifan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membuatmu jadi takdirku,"

Tawa itu. Yifan senang tawa itu karenanya. Untuknya.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat kau buat, kau tahu?"

"Apa kau mengatakan soal takdir pada semua orang?" balas Yifan dengan pertanyaan lain. Dia hanya ingin memastikan. Junmyeon tersenyum penuh arti, beranjak dari tempatnya. Yifan secara refleks ikut berdiri, dan Junmyeon berjalan mendekat.

"Menurutmu?"

Junmyeon hanya berjarak sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri, dan Yifan bisa mencium wanginya. Wangi yang sama yang dia cium pagi itu. Wangi spesifik yang hanya dimiliki oleh omega. Tidak mungkin.. Junmyeon?

"Aku akan sangat kecewa kalau iya."

"Kau lucu, Yifan. Terimakasih atas pengakuanmu."

Semilir angin pagi menerpa tubuh Junmyeon saat alpha itu berbalik untuk pergi darisana. Yifan terdiam, ini tidak salah lagi. Pasti Omega. Tapi aura Junmyeon masih..

"Junmyeon-ah?"

"Ya?"

Sekilas. Meski sekilas Yifan bisa melihat Junmyeon tampak berbeda. Dia terlihat sangat cantik, dengan semua cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya. Pipinya, bibirnya, dahinya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat aura 'alpha' itu hilang, berganti aura submisif omega.

"Yifan?"

Dan semua itu hilang sekejap mata. Yifan masih memproses semua itu di kepalanya, sedikit pusing. Junmyeon kembali tampak sama, otoritif dan kuat, seperti Alpha pada umumnya.

"Hati-hati." Ujar Yifan, bodoh. Daripada dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Junmyeon mengangguk singkat, berganti ke wujud _wolf_ nya, lalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Yifan dan pikirannya.

.

Yifan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan kemudian.

Haruskah dia mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' lagi pada Junmyeon? Membawakannya seikat bunga? Bertarung dengan beruang grizzly? Ataukah dia harus meyakinkan Choi Siwon? Alpha itu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Tiga hari sejak itu, dia belum bertemu dengan Junmyeon lagi. Yifan gelisah, tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apa Junmyeon menolaknya atau menerimanya? Apa ini berarti hal yang baik? Yifan mencoba mengukur keadaan sekarang dengan melihat sikap Jongin dan Sehun padanya. Namun, anak-anak itu jarang berada di rumah sekarang. Mereka lebih banyak berada di rumah Choi, entah melakukan apa. Sekalinya bertemu, baik Sehun maupun Jongin bersikap datar padanya.

Yifan menganggap mereka sudah bersikap baik.

Atau itu hanya pikirannya saja? Hanya karena Sehun atau Jongin tidak ada yang memberinya tatapan benci lagi, jadi Yifan cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Entahlah, dia juga bingung. Ini pertama kalinya baginya. Yifan menatap kosong hamparan danau di depannya, berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. Alpha itu duduk bergelung di bawah pohon dalam wujud _wolf_ nya.

Kantuk perlahan menyerang Yifan, dan dia tidak melawan. Tempat ini memang cocok sekali untuk tidur. Bayangan pertemuan terakhirnya dnegan Junmyeon dapat dia lihat secara jelas, bagaimana Alpha Choi itu menertawakan pengakuannya. Saat dia mendekat, ekspresinya, wajah cantiknya. Lalu wangi itu.

Wangi yang selalu memutus pikiran Yifan.

Saat Yifan berfokus untuk mengingat reaksi Junmyeon dan menentukan apa itu sebuah penolakan atau bukan, saat dia memikirkan sikap Jongin dan Sehun padanya, saat Yifan memikirkan hal lain pun, wangi itu kembali ke pikirannya. Mau dipikir berapa kalipun, seorang Alpha tidak akan pernah memiliki wangi semacam itu. Dan Yifan berani jamin tidak ada sembarang Omega yang berani datang ke tempat itu.

Jadi kenapa Yifan menciumnya? Dia tahu dia tidak salah. Junmyeon mungkin saja Omega. Rumor itu, tubuh kecilnya, mata terangnya, semuanya cocok. Kalau benar Junmyeon Omega, itu juga jadi lebih masuk akal kenapa adik-adiknya begitu overprotektif padanya.

Yifan hampir saja tertidur saat kemudian sesuatu menyentuh hidungnya. Awalnya dia pikir itu daun, tapi kemudian 'sesuatu' itu menyentuh wajahnya lagi dengan moncongnya, dan bahkan menjilati wajah Yifan sampai Alpha itu terbangun. Yifan menganggap ini sebuah mimpi. Tidak mungkin _wolf_ putih di depannya itu Junmyeon.

 _Yifan,_

Yifan tidak bergeming, tersenyum di pikirannya. Mimpi ini begitu indah dan terasa sangat nyata. Suara lembut Jumyeon benar-benar terdengar di pikirannya.

 _Wu Yifan._

 _Ya, Junmyeon?_

 _Bangun!_

Junmyeon dengan gemas menggigit telinga Yifan sampai Alpha itu benar-benar terbangun. Yifan mengerjap, berdiri di keempat kakinya dengan cepat, meringis. Seekor wolf dihadapannya mundur, tertawa di kepala Yifan.

 _Ayo berburu_

Ajakan itu sangat _random_ , Yifan bahkan tidak bisa memproses jawaban dengan cepat. Junmyeon tampak _excited_ di depannya, ekornya bergoyang-goyang cepat layaknya anak anjing yang bahagia. Alpha itu maju, mendekati Junmyeon yang masih diam di tempatnya, tidak bergeming.

 _Sekarang?_

 _Tentu saja, Yifan. Besok pagi mungkin akan sulit_

Yifan dengan tenang menyentuhkan moncong mereka, mengetes keadaan. Junmyeon masih diam, mata biru besarnya membalas tatapan Yifan datar. Aneh, Yifan tidak mencium apa-apa. Hanya aura Alpha biasa. Sikap Junmyeon lagi-lagi menimbulkan pertanyaan.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Yifan?_ Tanya Junmyeon dengan tawa, berpaling untuk menaruh moncongnya di atas moncong Yifan. Alpha keluarga Wu itu menghela napas, merasakan ketenangan dan perasaan 'lengkap' yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia pasti sudah terlalu banyak melamun sampai Junmyeon menjatuhkannya ke tanah dan menjilati wajahnya.

 _Kau terlalu banyak melamun_

Alpha itu tidak banyak bergerak, hanya tertawa dan tertawa. Hatinya menghangat. Tidak bisakah Junmyeon berhenti bermain-main dan membalas perasaannya saja? Junmyeon berhenti sebelah beberapa saat, mundur lalu berubah ke wujud manusianya. Yifan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku menyukaimu, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon menoleh padanya, menatap tak percaya lalu tertawa. Lagi.

Dan Yifan sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Junmyeon selalu menertawakan pengakuannya. _Apa yang lucu_?

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak tahu. Kau mengharapkan sesuatu, Yifan?" Junmyeon mendekatinya, berjingkat untuk membetulkan rambut Yifan yang sedikit berantakan. Pasti karena dia tadi terburu-buru pergi dari rumah. Jantung Yifan berdetak lebih cepat, bagaimana tidak? Wangi itu tercium lagi oleh Yifan.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin jawaban." Yifan menarik napas dalam-dalam, Junmyeon masih berjarak sangat dekat dari hadapannya. Alpha itu tersenyum manis, namun misterius. Wanginya samar, Yifan tidak yakin itu dari Junmyeon.

"Nanti."

Junmyeon berbalik, meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia kemudian berjalan sedikit dan merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang itu. Udara semilir membuatnya tersenyum, dan Yifan hanya bisa menggeleng, berpikir bahwa dia tidak mungkin memaksa Alpha itu.

"Kemari, Yifan." Ujar Junmyeon dengan mata tertutup.

"Tidak jadi berburu?" Yifan menurut, ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Junmyeon. Alpha itu menggumam.

"Melihatmu begitu banyak melamun hari ini, sebaiknya tidak usah. Kau hanya akan mengacau."

Yifan tertawa, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Junmyeon. Putra tertua keluarga Choi itu tidak bergeming, masih memejamkan matanya. Senyum tipis di bibir pinknya membuat Yifan meleleh, merasa ingin mengklaimnya. Situasi ini terasa tidak nyata, seperti berada di salah satu adegan film. Tapi Junmyeon nyata, dia bernapas dengan tenang di hadapannya, saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar harus berhenti memandangi orang. Itu tidak sopan."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. "Apa kau melakukannya pada semua orang?"

"Hanya kau." Jawab Yifan tanpa ragu. Junmyeon tertawa geli kali ini, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yifan lalu membuka matanya. Manik mereka bertatapan, dan Junmyeon pikir Yifan tidak berdusta.

"Aneh. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini dengan siapapun selain keluargaku."

"Apa itu hal yang bagus?"

"Menurutmu?" Junmyeon tersenyum, dan Yifan mengerang. "Bisa tidak kau menjawabku dengan pasti? Jangan begini."

Tawa lagi. "Aku memang begini. Kau tidak suka?"

"Kurasa menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lain itu sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi karena itu kau, aku tidak begitu kesal."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita impas. Kau kesal karena aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan pertanyaan lain, dan aku kesal karena kau tidak berhenti menatapku."

Yifan tersenyum, melihat Junmyeon mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula. Kalau waktu bisa dihentikan, Yifan ingin menghentikannya sekarang. Dia puas begini, memandangi orang favoritnya di tempat favoritnya. Apalagi yang bisa dia minta?

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Hmm, tidak ada."

"Apa kau mau pergi begitu saja seperti biasanya?"

Junmyeon menggumam lagi. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin pergi, tapi entah kenapa Yifan dan tempat ini jadi begitu nyaman. Di suatu tempat di pikirannya, Changmin mencarinya. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Dia tidak ingin pergi.

Mereka menghabiskan hari itu bersama, dalam obrolan ringan tentang diri mereka masing-masing dan kadang, keheningan yang damai.

.

Perkataan Sehun waktu itu rupanya bukan main-main.

Tiga bulan berlalu, Yifan masih dalam pengejaran. Siapa yang dia harapkan? Choi Junmyeon itu benar-benar bukan mainan. Dia bisa membuat Yifan terbang dengan dua tarikan ujung bibirnya, kemudian menjatuhkannya hanya dengan satu kalimat. Yifan frustasi, terkadang merasa Junmyeon sudah membalas perasaannya, tapi kadang juga tidak.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Yifei sempat kembali. Changmin juga sempat menghadangnya. Tapi itu tidak pernah jadi masalah besar untuk Yifan. Di atas semua itu, Yifan justru bingung menghadapi sikap Junmyeon yang benar-benar bisa berubah sekejap mata. Anehnya, Yifan tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Dia pikir kalau Junmyeon semudah itu menyerahkan dirinya, semua ini tidak akan seru.

Jadi apa yang kurang? Yifan sudah melakukan semua yang dia bisa, termasuk menceburkan diri ke danau favorit mereka karena Junmyeon penasaran bagaimana rasanya berenang disana. Jangan mulai dengan pertemuan mematikannya dengan beruang grizzly saat mereka berburu bersama. Untungnya Yifan selamat dengan cepat-cepat berlari dan menghalangi Junmyeon berhadapan dengan makhluk buas berwarna coklat itu. Dan serangkaian cerita konyol lainnya yang Yifan tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukannya.

Tapi dia sangat menghargai kesempatan-kesempatan yang diberikan Junmyeon.

Setiap mata mereka bertemu, senyum manis Junmyeon, refleks bodoh Yifan, seluruh perubahan sikap dominan Junmyeon menjadi super-submisif di beberapa kesempatan meyakinkan Yifan bahwa alpha itu adalah pasangannya. Perasaannya sudah berubah. Yifan tidak akan lagi mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' pada Junmyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Junmyeon tidak tertawa. Dia menatap Yifan datar, membuat Yifan sedikit _nervous_.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Mata mereka bertemu, tapi Jumyeon mungkin ingin mendengarnya secara langsung. Yifan tersenyum lembut, meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi Junmyeon tetap berwajah datar.

"Aku yakin. Dan aku serius."

 _Aku sudah menemukanmu. Omegaku._

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Kau lambat, Yifan. Tiga bulan."

"Ya, maaf. Aku memang bukan yang paling pintar."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak butuh yang pintar."

 _Karena aku hanya butuh Alphaku_.

"Kemari," Yifan tersenyum lebar, menyambut Junmyeon ke pelukannya. Omega itu terlihat sedikit ragu, tapi kemudian menghampiri Yifan. Wangi khas itu kembali saat bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman manis.

 _Takdir, takdir_

 _Kau tidak harus melawannya. Kau harus berjuang dan menerimanya._

 **END**

* * *

So sorry for this late chapter, I really have no excuses. Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang mau aja dibegoin dan dikecewain aku, dan salam hangat untuk flamer pertamaku, I gave you Yifei as you requested. This is ended abruptly, I know, and it's super lame ;; thanks for patiently waiting and see u on my next fic!


End file.
